Waking Up
by Sei-sama
Summary: What Link did after he got out of his prison of ice.


**Woo, another Monsters vs Aliens thing! This time, it's Link-centric. There'll probably be more coming as I have a cool story idea and I'm in this contest thing...so yeah.**

**This isn't as long as the Dr. C-centric one I did earlier, mostly because it's not much of a backstory. It starts off when he gets thawed out. I did a different kind of writing style as well. Shorter sentences...stuff like that. And I was too cheap to make a name up, so I didn't bring it up at all. I probably also forgot some details from the movie. Hahahaha....  
**

* * *

Cold. Very cold…

Can't see…well, actually, he could. But everything was blurry…where was he?

There was something moving around. Two somethings. Vision clearing, he noticed they walked kinda like him. They were staring at him and babbling nonsense to each other and dragging something that looked like a finger on these brown, thin things.

It looked like he was in a cave. The weirdest cave he ever saw. The walls were yellow and strange thingies covered the sides. They bubbled and beeped and did other things he couldn't understand.

He seemed to be trapped in ice. He really should've noticed that first. He was mostly free, but the bottom half was still thawing out. Ah well. He didn't feel like moving much right now. So sleepy…his vision clouded once more.

The next time he awoke, those somethings weren't there staring at him. Maybe they found another cave to live in, scared away despite the fact he was partially frozen in ice and that he felt really tired. The ice hadn't melted much. Though his arms were mostly free, the wrists down were still encased in ice.

That would have to change fast.

Feeling well-rested, he called upon his strength, straining his arms, willing for them to break free of the ice. Though it was probably because the ice was already weak from melting so much or whatever, he liked to think it was pure strength that broke through.

Once his arms were free, it was easy enough to get his legs out as well. He jumped off, still slightly wet from the melted ice. Still cold…

Alright, now what?

Instincts told him to protect his territory. But…where was the exit? Caves always had exits, right?

This one didn't seem to have any. Did those somethings block off the exit before they left?! Aaagh, those damn little…

Alright, that was fine, he'd just have to make his own exit. Maybe he could punch through one of the walls. He tested this theory and found that the walls were…oddly thin, for caves. But at least he was free.

It was warmer outside. He remembered a lot more ice. Where was he, anyways? Why had he been in that cave? No, no time for that. He had to check on his territory.

The surroundings were very different. Even he noticed this through his hell-bent, instinct-driven determination to find his territory again. Then again, the land was always changing. Sometimes it split. Sometimes there were fires that blackened the land. Sometimes trees had leaves on them, sometimes they didn't. The ocean, on the other hand, hardly ever changed. He could find his way back if he reached the ocean.

The familiar smell of salt water graced his nose and he ran towards it on all fours.

Well, the ocean didn't change, but there seemed to be a lot of new fishes around. They were delicious.

Somehow he managed to find his way back. It was kinda like a tugging in his gut, a feeling that simply said '_home is that way_.' There was nobody he recognized, though, as if everybody had gone to some secret party while he had been asleep, partly frozen in that cave. How long had he been asleep?

He had been wrong – the ocean had changed. It seemed to have grown into his territory. A lot of other things seemed to have grown into his territory. Invaders. He glared at them from afar, mostly submerged in the water. His ol' stomping ground was almost unrecognizable. There seemed to be tall shelters in the background, but he was mostly concerned with all the somethings loitering on his territory.

Despite the lack of most attractive attributes, though, the females piqued his interests. The males would have to go, though. Take _his_ land while he wasn't around, huh?

He seemed to have caught everybody by surprise when he jumped out and shouted at a male to GET OFF HIS LAND. Not that the male something could understand, though. Man, he felt kinda like his grandpa, chasing the young away.

The male ran off in fear. He felt rather proud. Still had the alpha male in him.

Some females stood frozen nearby so he just scooped one up over his shoulder, chuckling to himself slightly. The female, though she must've obviously known he was the alpha male here, struggled and tried pounding against his tough hide. The others ran away screaming.

He alternated between scaring off invading males and chasing after females. There were many male somethings that came over to try to drive him away again. One had been sitting on a tall thingy, as if looking out for other invaders. That one tried hitting him repeatedly with this long red thing, forcing him to drop the females he had so he could toss him into the ocean. A large group of somethings came towards him on thingies that glided on top of the water, wearing thick, brightly colored stuff around their necks. He found that those stuff popped when he poked them too hard. He managed to throw those somethings back to the ocean as well, hardly slowing down. Groups were no fair, but then again, it made no difference. As alpha male, he was strong.

A group of the somethings tried to stop him with a blockade, but he barreled through and just continued chasing some of those females. Hah, they were all such teases…

Then really big black thingies hovered in the air, making a loud sound. They didn't seem to bother him, so he continued throwing males into the ocean and chasing after females, despite holding three. More male somethings came down from the hovering thingies, but they were quickly trampled into the soft sand. One of those male somethings attacked him from behind (that coward!), forcing him to once again drop the females to fling him off, but before he could get back to chasing even more females, he felt a prick in his shoulder.

He pulled off the thing that had been stuck in his shoulder. It was mostly cylindrical and clear. It had these black notches on it…and suddenly he wanted to go to –

The Missing Link toppled onto the sand, successfully tranquilized. Men from Area XX dragged him away to his prison.


End file.
